Boys Doin' the Twist
by friend9810
Summary: "I have an idea." That was never a good sentence coming from Kylo Ren. "Whatever it is, no." "You can come with me! We'll still be able to hang out over break and I might be less likely to have a meltdown around my family. It's a win-win!"


**A/N: I am casually just uploading my fics from ao3 cause I usually do but somehow forgot to post like 7 of them on here whoops.** -

The door to the dorm room opened and shut with a loud bang. Hux was sitting on his bed with his back against the wall, legs stretched out in front of him with his ankles crossed. Usually Hux would look up from his reading to see what Kylo needed to vent about this time, but he was far too engaged in his reading for his political psychology class. He found the subject of utilitarianism fascinating and although the author was taking a higher moral ground for his beliefs than Hux liked, he still found the reading valuable. He remained as absorbed in the reading for as long as he could, but Kylo insisted on throwing items around to gain his attention like a toddler. The brunet slammed his book bag on the ground and knocked a book off his desk. Hux knew he should have went to the library even if it was most likely crowded due to midterms coming up. After another minute or so of Kylo antics he snapped the book shut and raised an eyebrow at his roommate.

"Is there a reason you're throwing a tantrum?"

Brown eyes narrowed at him and Kylo chucked a pillow at his head though Hux caught it with ease. "She's so controlling! I can't take it anymore! She thinks she's royalty or something!"

Hux sighed, knowing his friend well enough to know who he was talking about, "Your mother again?"

"Yes!" Ren threw his arms up in the air like the overdramatic little hit he was as Hux learned over the three years of rooming with him. He would have an outburst of anger or something, act dramatic, and then slowly calm himself. "She knew I was going to spend spring break with you because that's what I've always done, but now she's insisting I come home for break because my cousin is coming to town. A cousin I've only met one other time when we were like twelve! Why should I even care?" He threw another book down, their room was filled with him, occupational hazard of rooming an English major and an avid reader together. The book being slammed down also seemed to be the final straw for Hux's cat, Millicent who quickly jumped into Hux's lap at the sound.

"Will you relax? You're scaring Millie," He pet the orange cat who snuggled up to his chest, "You can always tell your mother no."

Kylo shot Hux an incredulous look as if he had just suggested they commit a felony, though even that probably wouldn't have warranted the same caliber of look he was receiving now. "You've met my mother. Do you really think refusing her would work?"

Hux pondered this, he only met Leia Organa briefly when Kylo first moved in years ago. Back then, Hux was worried about getting his own situation sorted enough he didn't pay much attention to Kylo's family. However, in the brief interaction he did have with her he knew she was not one to be messed with and she would not take no as answer for a request like this, especially from her own son without some retaliation.

Hux shook his head, "No, I'd imagine not, so you should go. We didn't have plans set in stone anyways and you haven't been back home since—" He thought about it, he honestly couldn't remember the last time Kylo had been home. He usually stayed on campus for breaks, finding work to do during the summers and such. "When was the last time you went home?"

"Before I moved in freshmen year. I've been good at avoiding it until now," Kylo muttered, plopping down on his own bed. "This going to suck I'm going to have to deal with Han, Luke, Rey, Chewie—"

"Chewie?" Hux asked.

"Family dog. He's actually not that bad," Hux could tell the anger had settled to a calmer bitterness towards the situation.

"Cats are better," Hux replied. He was still holding the orange tabby who meowed as if she was agreeing.'

Kylo rolled his eyes. "The point is," He hissed, "I'm going to have to deal with my dysfunctional family instead of hanging with you on the beach."

"I never wanted to go to the beach anyways, that was your idea. It was your turn to pick where we spent break." It was something they had started freshman year. Neither of them had stellar relationships with their family so they decided to try to do something together over breaks. One of them would pick a destination for a break, and the next time would be the other's turn. It was a good system and they usually ended up having a good time. For spring break Kylo insisted they drive down to Florida because they needed to experience 'a real' spring break. Hux didn't really understand it because neither of them were exactly the hardcore partyers that enjoyed that type of thing.

"We spent most of winter break in DC because _someone_ is a political nerd."

"You enjoyed the Library of Congress and the other museums don't act like you didn't"

"You made me sort mail at the postal museum, even when there was a line of kids forming to get a turn. Just so you could get some pictures," Kylo groaned and Hux chuckled. The brunet would never let him hear the end it, forever bitter over the time even though Hux knew he was having a good time. Besides, the pictures turned out great.

A comfortable silence fell between them for a few moments until Kylo suddenly sat up straighter. His eyes were filled with mischief. "I have an idea."

That was never a good sentence coming from Kylo Ren. "Whatever it is, no."

Kylo ignored him. "You can come with me! We'll still be able to hang out over break and I might be less likely to have a meltdown around my family. It's a win-win."

Hux was skeptical but already knew that this was going to end with him packing his bags. It wasn't like he had many options, he could stay on campus alone, go on a trip alone, or follow through on Kylo's idea. "I don't see how I win."

"You get to spend more time with me, of course," Kylo smirked.

"Do you ever think our friendship is unhealthy? We are together far too much." Hux teased. It was probably true though, neither of them had many friends besides each other. There weren't many people willing to put up with them for long periods of time and there definitely wasn't many people that he or Kylo could tolerate for a lengthy time either. "From everything I heard about your family, why would I want to come?"

Kylo wasn't backing down, he instead changed tactics. "Afraid you can't handle it?"

He was pressing Hux's buttons now and he knew it. Hux didn't mind taking the bait just this once though. "I've put up with you for three years. I can handle your family. Besides, you never had the displeasure of meeting the General but let me assure you he is much worse than anything your family can dish out." Hux said and felt pretty proud at the way Kylo seemed lost for words. It was not often that he talked about his own home life so when he did he meant business. "Will your family mind Millie or should I ask Phasma to watch her?"

"I'll ask mom but you should be able to bring her."

Hux nodded and he thought the conversation was done for now. Silence fell over them again and he contemplated picking up his book where he left off, but then Kylo spoke. "You know there's going to be a spring fling the town is throwing. Carnival games and food, and all that. Consider it payback for the postal museum."

This time it was Hux who plopped down dramatically on his bead, burying his face in his pillow and letting out a frustrated noise. He had no idea what he had gotten himself roped into.


End file.
